gimme kiss
by shinaoi
Summary: Seharusnya Junmyeon tahu ketika Chanyeol merengek bahwa dirinya merasa lelah hal itu merupakan pertanda buruk baginya terlebih ketika bayi besar itu meminta untuk menginap di kamarnya. EXO. Warning; bxb, park chanyeol kim junmyeon, chanho/yeolho. DLDR; you've been warned baby!


**gimme kiss © shinaoi**

**EXO © Their self and SM Entertainment**

**Park Chanyeol × Kim Junmyeon**

**•••**

Malam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan Junmyeon baru saja selesai mengevaluasi latihan individunya.

Ia berada sendirian di ruang dance dan berlatih di sana untuk beberapa jam dilanjutkan ke dalam ruang vokal yang kedap suara untuk melatih kemampuan bernyanyi khususnya—_high notes_ andalannya.

Kini Junmyeon pun mulai letih. Ia merasa raganya sudah mencapai batas dan ia tahu harus berhenti saat ini juga.

"Mm.. air.." gumamnya acak.

Lelaki berhelai cokelat hazelnut itu berjalan menuju dapur _dorm_ setelah sebelumnya mengunci ruang latihan khusus. Keadaan _dorm_ malam ini sunyi senyap berbanding terbalik dengan hari biasa karena ada beberapa member yang memiliki jadwal individu masing-masing.

Jemari lentik membuka pintu kulkas hendak meraih sekaleng bir yang menggoda pandangan sebelum suara baritone berbisik di telinga seolah melarang.

"_Kkamjagiya_! Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?!"

Junmyeon refleks berbalik ketika mendengar suara rendah Chanyeol yang berbisik aneh. Ia bersyukur tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung atau jika iya sudah pasti dirinya tamat saat ini.

"Jangan minum bir malam-malam hyung tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut seperti sedang bergumam dan menuai kernyitan alis dari Junmyeon yang memandang lelaki jangkung tersebut bingung.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, kau sakit?"

Si pemilik senyum malaikat meletakkan botol air mineral di meja makan dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih berada di dekatnya tengah memandang kosong apapun yang ada di pengelihatannya.

"... _Ani_, _hyung_."

Helaan nafas mengudara. Junmyeon memilih untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol sejenak untuk berlalu meminum air mineralnya, tenggorokannya sangat kering ngomong-ngomong.

"Junmyeon-_hyung_..." Chanyeol kembali bersuara tetapi Junmyeon tidak langsung meresponnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan air mineral yang ada di tangan.

"Junmyeonie-_hyung_..."

Kali ini Chanyeol merengek dan Junmyeon pun meletakkan air mineral dan memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada sang bayi besar.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol_-ah_?"

Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol dengan sabar. Biasanya jika _rapper_ EXO itu sudah merengek begini pasti ada masalah yang menimpanya dan ia sebagai leader yang baik harus memberikan saran atau membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Boleh aku menginap di kamarmu, hyung?"

Menautkan alis bingung lantas Junmyeon menanyakan alasan karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun?".

"Aku belum kembali ke kamar sejak tadi siang karena hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam studio." jelasnya.

Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti lalu ia pun menggenggam pergelangan tangan si pemuda Park seraya menuntun untuk mengekor menuju kamarnya.

"Kajja, Chanyeol-_ah_."

* * *

.

×pcy×

.

* * *

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di ranjang Junmyeon setelah si empu kamar menutup pintu rapat, ia berniat mendengarkan curhatan _dongsaeng_nya itu lalu pergi tidur.

Demi Tuhan, saat ini sendi-sendinya berteriak meminta jeda waktu untuk memulihkan diri.

"Kau ingin bercerita sesuatu?"

Junmyeon memulai. Ia merasa sorot wajah lelah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol kepadanya terlihat menyedihkan. Ah, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya?

"_Hyung_... kau tahu apa yang harus pertama kali kau lakukan bukan?"

Junmyeon berjengit ketika sepasang iris jelaga itu menatapnya balik dengan sorot kosong.

"A-ah, aku mengerti... kemari Chanyeol-_ah_."

Junmyeon memosisikan diri untuk duduk ditengah ranjang dan Chanyeol berada di balik tubuhnya. Lelaki jangkung itu mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil Junmyeon untuk duduk di pangkuan seraya memeluk pinggul ramping dengan posesif.

"S-sudah ingin bercerita?"

Chanyeol menggeram rendah di belakang tubuh Junmyeon dan dapat dirasakan jika lelaki setinggi seratus delapan puluh lebih itu bermain-main dengan tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Diamlah, _hyung_." tandasnya final dan Junmyeon menurut. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam mode ini atau kejadian yang _waktu itu_ akan terulang kembali.

Junmyeon masih terdiam dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun yang ia suka terhadap tubuh bagian atasnya.

Lelaki bertelinga peri itu mengendus tengkuk, menjilat perpotongan leher, dan daun telinga seolah-olah bagian-bagian tubuh tersebut adalah _dessert_ yang menggoda.

Sebisa mungkin Junmyeon menahan desahan akibat perlakuan Chanyeol tetapi hal tersebut terdengar mustahil setelah tangan nakal si pemuda jangkung itu bermain di area dadanya yang terlampau sensitif.

"A-akh—"

Junmyeon refleks menutup mulut dan Chanyeol menyeringai samar. Ia mengulum cuping telinga Junmyeon seraya berbisik.

"_Hyung_... aku lelah sekali... seharian aku berada di studio untuk pembuatan demo lagu sub-unit bersama Sehun tetapi setelah aku berikan sampelnya, manajer-_nim_ bilang _ia_ menolak sampel laguku..."

"Aku lelah sekali, _hyung_..." ulangnya samar yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Junmyeon dan menghirup aroma khasnya dengan rakus.

Junmyeon menggeliat panik. "C-Chanyeol-_ah_.. b-berhenti mengendus leherku, aku berkeringat setelah latihan tadi."

"_Shireo, hyung_. Aku menyukai aromamu terutama saat kau berkeringat."

Chanyeol tidak mengada-ada tantang aroma khas milik Junmyeon yang seperti campuran antara madu dan jeruk begitu menyegarkan dan ia menyukainya.

Karena tidak dapat mengeluarkan protesan apapun lagi akhirnya Junmyeon menyerah. Jemari mungil mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul pinggulnya.

Ia berbisik lembut. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Chanyeol-_ah_... kau tahu kenapa Direktur Kim menolak sampel lagumu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng membuat Junmyeon terkikih karena helaian hitam milik si jangkung mengusak perpotongan leher serta tengkuknya.

"Biar kuberi tahu satu hal, Chanyeol-_ah_..."

Junmyeon memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan dan kedua telapak tangan kecil milik sang _angelic smile_ menangkup pipi tirus Chanyeol.

Sepasang iris sang kelinci menatap iris jelaga lelaki di hadapannya lembut seraya tersenyum dan menyatukan dahi keduanya hingga tulang hidung saling bersentuhan.

"Direktur Kim tahu, kalau kau bisa membuat lagu yang lebih baik dari itu Chanyeol-_ah_... kau belum melampaui batasmu... karena itulah beliau menolak sampel lagu yang kau kirim tadi pagi, apa aku benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Memang benar ia mengirimkan demo lagu yang sudah ia buat selama sepekan di studio tanpa istirahat yang cukup pagi tadi dan langsung mendapat penolakan lima belas menit kemudian.

Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Aku tahu kau memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di dalam studio agar kau tidak melampiaskan emosimu kepada member lain. Tapi percayalah, Chanyeol-_ah_... kau adalah komposer kami yang terbaik dan aku berdoa untuk itu... jadi percaya dirilah, aku menunggu karya-karya terbaik darimu.."

Junmyeon berbisik lirih dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol lalu memberikan lelaki itu senyuman tulus seraya mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Benarkah, _hyung_?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. Sungguh, wajah Chanyeol saat ini jelas akan gurat kelelahan karena terbukti dari kantung matanya yang menghitam.

"Tentu. _Cha_, sekarang istirahatlah. Aku tahu kau masih harus bekerja keesokan hari."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan memelas. "_Hyung_..."

Junmyeon melemparkan pandangan bertanya meskipun batinnya berteriak nelangsa.

_AH, INI DIA!_

"_P-poppo_...?"

_APA-APAAN TATAPAN ANAK ANJING ITU HAH?! DASAR IBLIS BERMUKA DUA!_

Junmyeon menarik nafas gugup lalu mengembuskannya dengan kasar. "K-kemari." titahnya kemudian.

Chanyeol merapatkan diri seraya menunduk sedikit karena perbedaan tinggi keduanya yang terpaut jauh tanpa mengetahui jika sudut bibirnya naik beberapa derajat dan hal tersebut luput dari pengelihatan sang malaikat bermarga Kim.

"Satu atau tidak sama sekali, hm?" ujarnya memberikan penawaran dan Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Setelah ini kau harus tidur dan aku akan langsung menendangmu keluar kamar kalau kau berbuat macam-macam, _arra_?"

"_Arraseo, hyung_... cepatlah!" rengeknya kemudian yang membuat dahi Junmyeon berkedut kesal.

"S-sabarlah bocah kurang ajar... biarkan _hyung_mu mempersiapkan mental terlebih dahulu."

Meskipun para member sering memintanya melakukan ini tetapi tetap saja Junmyeon merasa tidak terbiasa dan apa bagusnya kalau sampai ia merasa terbiasa huh?

Meraih wajah Chanyeol, Junmyeon pun memejamkan mata lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya. Ketika ia hendak menjauhkan wajah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada tangan lain yang menahan tengkuknya juga dua belah bibir lain yang beralih melumat lembut bibir bawahnya.

_APANYA YANG POPPO, SIALAN?!_

Inner Junmyeon berteriak histeris dan hal tersebut tidak menghentikan perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya. Lelaki bertelinga peri itu semakin aktif melumat bibirnya bahkan mengigitnya gemas hingga Junmyeon refleks membuka mulut yang berefek dengan sesi ciuman panas dengan pergulatan lidah dan bertukar saliva.

"Mmh—Nn—Channh—yeolmhh.."

Junmyeon tergolek pasrah ketika Chanyeol menginvasi rongga mulutnya dan memberikan stimulus memabukkan yang membuat ia nyaris gila hingga tipisnya pasokan oksigen membuat kewarasannya kembali.

Ia memukul dada bidang itu pelan berusaha menghentikan aksi _poppo_ yang dilakukan pemuda Park di hadapannya.

"Hyung..." Chanyeol menghentikan _poppo_nya lalu menatap wajah merona Junmyeon yang terengah dengan bibir bengkak juga lelehan saliva di sudut bibir yang semakin membuat sosok malaikatnya terlihat menggairahkan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku hilang kendali, _hyung_..." desis Chanyeol dan ketika lelaki jangkung itu hendak kembali mencuri ciuman dari Junmyeon, sang empu menahan.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji, Chanyeol-_ah_?"

Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol yang memasang wajah kecewa. Ia terkikih lalu membawa pemuda Park itu ke dalam pelukan dan menidurkannya di ranjang single miliknya. "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah dan aku pun begitu.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri di waktu selanjutnya, _hyung_... kau tunggu saja."

Junmyeon berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol yang diutarakan untuknya dan memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukan untuk memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman bagi bayi besar itu.

"_Jaljayo_, Chanyeol-_ah_." lirihnya seraya menyisir lembut helaian jingga itu hati-hati yang direspon dengan rengkuhan erat sang pemuda jangkung yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada hangat Junmyeon.

| **e n d** |

_a/n: halo! aku shinaoi hehe. ini fic debutku di fandom screenplays setelah sekian lama melanglangbuana di fandom anime hwhw. btw, kenapa crack pair? karena Ao suka crack pair apalagi ukenya uri leader hwhw. Okai, salam kenal semua! dan review juseyo!_


End file.
